


baby, it ain't right (but isn't it amazing?)

by zanthetran



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Human!Doctor, Oral Sex, Professor!Doctor, Professor!River, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthetran/pseuds/zanthetran
Summary: She’s not really sure how she got into this mess to begin with, honestly.Well, no. She’s perfectly aware of how she got into it, and how she’s ended up pushed against a solid oak desk with the woman currently hosting a full fledged assault on her neck with lips and teeth and tongue, she’s just not really sure when it ended up happening twice, with two separate women (professors).orthe professor/student threesome fic I personally didn’t know I needed until I wrote it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/River Song, Yasmin Khan/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	baby, it ain't right (but isn't it amazing?)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the 13 kink meme: AU where the Doctor and River are Yaz's professors at college, and they're both fucking her. Yaz doesn't realize they're married to each other (she just got told "my wife is fine with it" from both of them), until one of them walks in on her getting fucked by the other and joins in.
> 
> check out the kink meme here: 13-era-night-of-terror.dreamwidth.org
> 
> title from: stardust by new politics

She’s not really sure how she got into this mess to begin with, honestly.

Well, no. She’s perfectly aware of how she got into it, and how she’s ended up pushed against a solid oak desk with the woman currently hosting a full fledged assault on her neck with lips and teeth and tongue, she’s just not really sure when it ended up happening twice, with two separate women ( _ professors _ ).

The first time, Yaz tries to make herself push against the woman’s shoulders, really truly tries to pull herself away and  _ think  _ for a goddamn second. She sucks in a deep breath when River ( _ professor Song _ ) bites down on her collarbone and a hand clutches curly hair in her fist.

“Aren’t you -- aren’t you married?” Yaz pants.

River chuckles, running her hands up underneath Yaz’s shirt and over her abs. “My wife is fine with it,” she mumbles against her neck and bites down again, sucking hard. After that Yaz can’t really find it in herself to complain or try and stop any of it from happening, and minutes later when she’s coming around three fingers pressed up into her she  _ really  _ can’t find it in herself to complain.

She doesn’t  _ mean  _ for it to happen, it just  _ does.  _ Somehow. Again. With a different professor.

With River it was obvious -- a meeting in her office turned to flirty comments and Yaz pushed against the desk and -- well, we know what happened then.

With the Doctor it’s less obvious; weeks of lingering gazes, eyes flicking down to her lips for barely a second before the Doctor looks away, a sudden flush to her cheeks. Yaz forgets about a line of hickies River had left, starting at her ear and working down towards her collarbone, and only remembers when the Doctor almost drops her mug when Yaz walks into her office one night. With the Doctor it’s weeks of tension building and building until she ends up pushed against a  _ different  _ desk, a different woman’s hands and mouth on her, and the Doctor drops to her knees, kissing almost the exact same spots River had kissed just the day before.

Yaz looks down at the hands gripping the edge of the solid wood desk on either side of her hips while the Doctor licks through her like she’s never tasted anything more delicious and the glint of a simple gold band on her left hand has her heart sinking slightly in her chest (though not enough to get her to stop).

“Does --  _ god _ , don’t stop,” Yaz moans, hand tangling in blonde hair and pulling (harder than she pulls with River). The Doctor lets out a small appreciative moan at the tug and Yaz desperately tries to find the train of thought again -- it was important, right? It seemed really important. She looks back down at strong hands moving to grip her thighs and remembers the gold band. “Does your partner know you’re doin’ this?” Yaz pants, hips moving up to chase the Doctor’s mouth when she pulls away.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her left hand and sits back on her heels. “My wife is fine with it,” she says, then raises a brow as she looks up from between her legs. “Are you?”

Yaz really can’t remember if she minds or not, but her cunt is throbbing and she’s close to coming already and so she nods quickly. “Yes, of course,” she says, tugging on her hair again. The Doctor darts forward and when her lips latch onto Yaz’s clit she doesn’t even remember Professor Song or the Doctor’s mysterious wife or her own name, really.

She’s only fucked on the Doctor’s desk twice before the Doctor invites her over to her home and when she arrives there’s an honest to god dinner waiting for her that they don’t even eat. Instead, Yaz ends up pressed against the wall right inside the door, the Doctor’s knee between her legs and pushing up hard against her cunt. Yaz rolls her hips forward and pulls the Doctor closer by the suit jacket she wears, hands fumbling with the buttons and pushing it off her shoulders to let it fall to the ground. She grips braces in her hands and the Doctor pushes up the blouse she’s wearing and mumbles against her lips, “Far too many clothes,” then she pulls back, dropping her knee and taking Yaz by the hand and leading her through the nice (very nice) house and up to the bedroom.

From there it’s all by the book -- meaning Yaz makes her come three times with four fingers buried to the deepest knuckle and the Doctor clutches to her shoulders as she rides out the last orgasm, her hips rocking and body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She moans Yaz’s name loud and unashamedly in the empty house and pulls her down to connect their lips, shoving her tongue past Yaz’s lips to taste herself in her mouth. Yaz responds in kind and slowly helps bring her back to her body, fingers finally stilling inside of her.

The Doctor pants and lets out an exhausted chuckle, one arm dropping to the bed beside her. “Wow.”

Yaz pulls out and resists thrusting back in even as the Doctor’s hips buck off the bed slightly, chasing the pressure even as she’s worn out and probably couldn’t cum again without a bit of a rest. She presses a kiss over the hard beat of the Doctor’s heart, going so fast it almost feels like a double pulse against her lips. Her mouth moves down and her tongue swirls around her nipple and the Doctor lets out a soft gasp, hand threading through Yaz’s hair. Their bare bodies press together, hot and sweaty where skin meets skin, and the Doctor’s other hand moves from her hip to squeeze her ass, pulling her closer.

That’s when she hears it -- the sound that makes her entire body freeze and heart drop to her stomach.

A door opening, keys rattling as they’re dropped in the bowl near the door, footsteps in the hall. Yaz pulls back with a start, heart thudding hard in her chest. “I thought you said your wife wasn’t home for hours?” she hisses, moving backwards off the bed and looking around desperately for her underwear. She remembers the Doctor saying her wife is fine with it but that doesn’t mean she’s going to be fine that they’re  _ shagging  _ in their  _ bed _ .

The Doctor doesn’t move, one arm slung over her stomach and the other now bent behind her head as she watches Yaz scramble around the room, picking up clothes and trying to pull them on as fast as she can. Yaz is looking for somewhere to  _ hide,  _ thinking about whether or not this mystery wife is going to literally kill her, when a voice comes from downstairs. A voice that seems familiar but she can’t place in her frenzied state.

“Sweetie, are you home?”

“Yeah, upstairs,” the Doctor yells back and Yaz whips her head towards her.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Yaz hisses, trying to clip her bra.

“Have you had dinner yet? I was thinking chinese,” the mystery wife says as she ascends the stairs and Yaz hears footsteps come closer and closer to the bedroom. She’s almost got her bra clasped when she turns around and comes face to face with --

“ _ River _ ?”

The look on River’s face can only be described as delighted.

“Are you really shagging a student?  _ Again _ ?” River says to the Doctor, eyes on Yaz who now holds her bra against her chest, the two back straps hanging uselessly to the side.

Again? What does she mean again?

Yaz opens her mouth to respond but can’t seem to get the words out.

So the professor she’s shagging, and the other professor she’s shagging, are married.

Married. Wives. They have a home together, and they’re both having sex with Yaz in their offices, and how in the  _ hell  _ did she manage to get in the middle of this one?

The Doctor waves a hand noncommittally, eyes closed now as her breathing slows. “I’ve seen your neck, River. I know you’re shagging a student too.”

“Yeah, her,” River says, pointing a thumb to Yaz.

That has the Doctor’s eyes opening and she looks between them, brows raising.

“Really?” she asks in surprise.

River nods. Yaz can’t make her body move other than to look between the two women having a conversation and completely ignoring her altogether.

River laughs loud, voice filling the room just like her general presence does. “Really,” she says.

“Is that where all the hickeys have been coming from?” the Doctor asks, eyes finally moving to Yaz -- or, well, to her neck, where a fading hickey and bite mark (courtesy of River) sits just above her collarbone. “I should’ve known, that’s definitely your style.”

“Hold on, you two are  _ really _ married?” Yaz asks, needing confirmation this isn’t some weird sex dream she’s having and she’s really in a coma or something.

River turns to her and smiles warmly, hand reaching out and hooking in the front of her bra, between her breasts. “Have been for years.” She pulls and it falls from Yaz’s shoulders, exposing her to the room. “How did you get her home?” River asks the Doctor, still staring at Yaz’s breasts.

“Dinner,” the Doctor says, sitting up on her elbows now and watching River flick one of Yaz’s nipples. Yaz is so worked up from making the Doctor cum that the act makes her bite her lip and suppress a moan. “We didn’t get a chance to eat, though.”

“I’m sure you didn't,” River says a bit distractedly. She’s still holding her bag over her shoulder and one hand palms Yaz’s breast. Yaz wants to pull back --  _ knows  _ she should pull back, and yet.

The coil in her stomach tightens ever more when River looks up from her breasts, pupils blown and chest moving a bit faster. “You’re wearing far too many clothes,” she says, raising a brow at Yaz’s trousers that are still unbuttoned, having been hastily pulled on only minutes earlier. She drops her hand and looks back to the Doctor. “Be a dear and help her out, I need to take my hair down.”

River leaves the room and Yaz looks to where the Doctor is moving off the bed, pulling Yaz close by her belt loops and tugging the material down.

“What are you --”

The Doctor stops and looks up, eyes clear from the hazy lust that had clouded them earlier. “You can leave, Yaz. If you want to, that is,” she says without an ounce of judgement in her voice. “She’s pushy, as you well know, but she won’t be upset.”

Yaz bites her lip and looks to the en suite door that River had just disappeared through, then back to the Doctor with her legs spread and fingers in the belt loops of Yaz’s trousers and hair already a wreck. She debates for a total of ten seconds before shaking her head.

“I’m good,” she says. The Doctor grins and places a soft kiss under her navel, tugging the material over her ass and letting it drop to the floor. Yaz holds onto her shoulders as she does the same with her underwear and lets her step out of them, leaving her bare. The Doctor holds her softly by the hips and presses another kiss to her ribs, then underneath her breast (the one River had  _ just _ been touching, and that thought sends a bolt of heat straight to her core). Her tongue swirls around her nipple and Yaz sinks her hand into blonde hair, holding her head close to her chest as the Doctor sucks and scrapes her teeth lightly over soft flesh. Yaz closes her eyes and moves forward, further between the Doctor’s legs, and she doesn’t even notice River coming back into the room until hands rest softly on her ribs from behind and a warm body presses against her back.

A hot mouth attaches to her neck and River sucks while the Doctor flicks her nipple with her tongue, her other hand coming up to knead Yaz’s other breast in her palm. Yaz moans quietly, throat catching the sound when River bites down on her shoulder and her nails dig into the soft skin on her stomach. She feels like she’s being pulled in two as both women keep up their work, the Doctor trailing hot kisses to the other breast and River moving to the other side of her neck not long after.

River detaches her lips and licks at the shell of Yaz’s ear, smirking at the shudder that goes through her body. “Is she wet?” she husks into Yaz’s ear, though the question isn’t for her. The Doctor moves her hand down to dip two fingers through aching heat and Yaz bites back a moan when she presses against her clit for barely a second.

“Very,” the Doctor mumbles against her chest, biting down on the top of her left breast. Yaz tightens the hold on her hair and the Doctor’s fingers stutter in their movements, a small whimper escaping the back of her throat when Yaz holds on even tighter.

“I see you’ve found her weakness,” River says approvingly, placing one last kiss against the side of Yaz’s neck before stepping back, taking the warmth with her.

Yaz’s hips buck against the Doctor’s fingers swirling lazily around her clit, dipping in her every so often but only enough to tease, not enough to actually clench around something. Yaz turns her head and watches River undress slowly, methodically. She starts with the blouse she wears that shows far too much cleavage, unbuttoning the front and slipping it off her shoulders, folding it neatly over the edge of the chair in the corner. Her back is to them as she unzips the back of her pencil skirt and she folds that as well, hanging it over the shirt. The Doctor nuzzles her face against Yaz’s sternum and turns her head to watch her wife undress.

“If I let her undress me I’d never get the wrinkles out of these clothes,” River says when she turns and sees both women staring at her, two very different looks on their faces -- Yaz with pure want, having never seen River fully naked, and the Doctor with a soft smile, eyes drinking in every ounce of skin shown.

“She’s right, I’m quite hasty,” the Doctor says a little breathlessly. She pulls her hand back from Yaz’s cunt and settles both hands on her ass, kneading slightly and pulling at her cheeks.

“First time we shagged I lost my underwear -- in the ocean I might add.”

“The ocean?” Yaz asks. Her words don’t feel like her own words -- like they’re automatic, wanting to know more about these two women who apparently have the same taste in students.

“ _ Technically  _ the ocean. I bought you a new pair,” the Doctor says.

“ _ Technically  _ doesn’t mean shit when the first pair were custom made.”

“I apologized -- profusely, I might add.”

River pulls the underwear she wears down her legs and Yaz can’t help but lick her lips, remembering how she’d eaten her out on the couch in her office less than three days ago, River’s leg over her shoulder and skirt rucked up to her hips and hand tangled tight in Yaz’s hair. She tsk’s when she unclasps the bra and hangs it over the edge of the chair neatly, and when she looks back at Yaz and the Doctor her eyes are dark and predatory, like a lion looking at its next meal.

River comes to stand next to Yaz and they both look down at the Doctor. She runs a hand through the Doctor’s hair and scratches nails at the base of her scalp. The Doctor practically falls into the touch, her eyes closing contentedly and a soft smile on her face as River rubs a spot behind her ear. She plays the Doctor like an instrument, fingers carding again through her hair and tugging at just the right time that the Doctor lets out a soft gasp. It’s the kind of touch that only comes after years of being with someone, knowing every single thing about their body as well as you know your own.

She should probably feel like she’s intruding but then River says, “Isn't she beautiful?” And there’s something in her voice — lust, yes, but something more. Something like adoration, wonder, even. Something that feels like she’s loved this woman in a thousand different lives, in a thousand different bodies, all across time and space.

And yeah, when the Doctor opens her eyes and looks up at Yaz, she has to agree — she is quite beautiful.

“Yeah,” Yaz says when she finds her voice. “Yeah, she is.”

River cups the Doctor’s cheek and softly rubs her thumb over her bottom lip, pulling it down. The Doctor opens her mouth willingly and lets River hook her thumb over her bottom set of teeth.

“She’ll do anything you ask. Have you noticed that?” River asks, eyes trained on the Doctor but speaking to Yaz. The Doctor lets out a small choked noise and her eyes flit between the two women.

Yaz, suddenly remembering her hand still carded through the Doctor’s hair, pulls — softly as first, then harder until she’s gripping the back of her head and the Doctor looks on helplessly, eyes dark and swimming with lust.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that,” Yaz says, thinking back to the last time she ordered the Doctor to her knees. Somehow she doesn’t think she’s the “top” in this situation, but she still stands above the Doctor both literally and figuratively. The Doctor's hands tighten on her backside and try pulling Yaz closer but she resists, loosening her grip after a minute. “Can I?” Yaz asks, looking over at River, feeling like she’s asking her mum for permission to walk to the store and not like she’s asking the hot professor she’s been shagging if she can ride her wife until she cums harder than she ever has in her life.

River drops her hand and steps back with a mischievous smile. “Be my guest,” she says theatrically.

That’s all Yaz needs to pull the Doctor’s head down until her nose brushes against the neatly trimmed hair. Her mouth opens instinctively and her tongue darts out to slide through Yaz like her fingers had minutes before. The angle looks uncomfortable but the Doctor doesn’t complain, pulling Yaz closer and digging her nails into the soft flesh on the back of her thighs. Yaz sighs and runs her fingers through soft blonde hair, tilting her own head back until she looks up at the ceiling, then closing her eyes at the soft feel of the Doctor's tongue against her. The Doctor moans low in her throat as she angles her head up, trying to get her tongue deeper as she licks at Yaz’s clit. The heat burning in her stomach is almost too much to bear without being properly fucked and she ruts her hips forward, needing more.

She almost forgets about River entirely until a hand settles on the small of her back and something hard presses against her ass.

“Oh,  _ god _ ,” Yaz groans, head falling back against River’s shoulder and eyes opening to stare up at the popcorn-like ceiling.

“You can just call me River,” the older woman chuckles against her neck.

The Doctor stops licking at her and looks up at the two of them as River kneads Yaz’s breasts in her hands, hips slowly grinding the toy against her ass.

“Sweetie, don’t be rude. Help her out,” River says, looking down at the Doctor over Yaz’s shoulder.

The Doctor moves from her position on the bed and Yaz feels a hand between her and River, gripping the toy and guiding it to her entrance that’s already clenching to be filled. All it takes is one slow push of her hips and River is fully inside, the toy buried deep and the Doctor's hand now gone from between them. The Doctor stands close to the side and Yaz looks over at her helplessly as River pulls out and thrusts back in, holding her body close.

Yaz moans loud when the Doctor brushes their lips together, tasting herself on the Doctor's tongue as it pushes past and she practically devours Yaz. There’s so much happening all at once and then there’s fingers on her clit and Yaz cums by surprise to them all (well, probably not River. She seems to always know when exactly Yaz will cum). Her body shudders and River doesn’t stop, only letting go of her breasts and pushing her over the edge of the bed until she falls against the soft mattress.

The sheets are warm under her cheek and she reaches out to grab onto something,  _ anything _ . The Doctor is there to her right, hand in her hair and mouth on her neck and whispering absolutely  _ filthy  _ things in her ear while River picks up the pace, her hips slapping against Yaz.

“She’s good at that, isn't she?” the Doctor husks against her ear and Yaz notices her jerky movements, the way her bicep flexes, attached to the arm that disappears between her legs.

_ She’s touching herself _ , Yaz thinks.  _ She’s touching herself while her wife rails me into the mattress _ — and the thought sends a bolt of electricity through her veins. She lets out a whimper that sounds pathetic to her own ears but that she can’t bring herself to care much about, and she moves a hand between her own legs. The first touch to her clit has her groaning into the mattress and the Doctor tugs at her head, turning it back to the side to look at her. A warm palm lays flat between her shoulder blades and Yaz faintly registers it as River’s, though she’s feeling  _ so much  _ at the moment that she can’t really be sure.

The Doctor moves back a bit until Yaz can’t see her in her periphery anymore and a hand softly runs over her lower back, her ass. Strong hands grip her hips and pull her back onto the fake cock over and over again and Yaz lets herself get lost in the feeling, in the delicious stretch over and over. There’s murmured talking behind her that she can’t decipher and the once steady rhythm stutters just slightly. Yaz turns her head further around, lifting herself up on her elbows to be able to see, and she almost cums just from the view.

River slams into her relentlessly, one knee braced on the bed and both hands gripping her hips, pulling her back. The Doctor kneels on the bed to her right with her fingers working desperately over her clit and River’s tongue in her mouth. Her brows are furrowed like she’s about to cum and when they break apart the Doctor looks a little star struck, her lips parted and panting against River’s mouth.

River looks back down at Yaz and smirks devilishly. “We’ve got an audience,” she says, digging her nails into the soft flesh of Yaz’s hips.

The Doctor looks down at her, brows furrowed together for a split second more before her face breaks open in a silent cry. Her hips buck against her hand as she buries two fingers up to the knuckle. River let’s go of Yaz’s hip and pulls the Doctor close by the back of her neck, mouth swallowing the long drawn out moan now escaping her lips. Yaz presses hard on her clit and the band inside her snaps, the careful balancing act on the edge falters, and she cums harder than she’s ever cum before. She clenches tight around the toy and her back tenses, bowing forward as her free hand grabs the sheets in a white knuckled grip. Waves of pleasure hit her like a fucking train and she can’t do much but let herself be taken away with it, let River fuck her until she sees literal stars (which she does).

River slows her hips until she’s come to a full stop inside Yaz and she rubs a soothing hand over her still taut back. Yaz breathes heavy, hot breath hitting her face where her forehead rests against the mattress. Aftershocks course through her system and she feels a bit limp, every muscle in her body relaxing all at once. River slowly pulls out with murmured words of encouragement and someone’s hand pats her bare ass, stopping for just a second to squeeze. Yaz can’t bring her limbs to move and she feels two fingers swipe quickly through her cunt. She groans at the overstimulation to her throbbing clit and the pressure is gone almost as soon as it started, and then her head is being turned to the side and she sees River suck one wet digit into her mouth, pushing the other one into the Doctor’s mouth when she’s done.

“Fuck,” Yaz pants, closing her eyes. She really doesn’t think she could take any more and the image of the Doctor with River’s tongue in her mouth is burned to the backs of her eyelids, which isn’t helping.

A hot mouth presses a kiss to the back of her neck and the Doctor bites on her ear lobe, blonde hair tickling Yaz’s face as the weight of her body presses against her back. “Are you gonna be alright?” the Doctor asks. Yaz can  _ hear  _ the smirk in her voice.

“I’ll be fine,” Yaz mumbles, exhausted.

“Have you ever fucked the Doctor, Yaz?” River asks behind them. There’s some shuffling and a drawer opens and closes.

“Thought I’ve been doing that,” Yaz quips.

“You know I meant properly,” River says. “Like she wants to be fucked —“ Her words cut off and the Doctor stiffens above Yaz, a small moan coming from her mouth. “That’s why you invited her over, right sweetie?”

Yaz feels the Doctor roll her hips forward and she pants against the back of Yaz’s neck, a small whimper coming as her only response. The blonde hair on the side of Yaz’s face moves quick like she’s nodding and a wet sound comes from lower on the bed, where the Doctor's hips roll forward again. It’s then that Yaz realizes River is fucking the Doctor from behind while she’s draped over Yaz on the bed.

“ _ Please _ , River,” the Doctor whines.

River chuckles and then the Doctor's body relaxes, presumably as River removes her fingers from her cunt. “It’s not me you have to beg to, love.”

The Doctor moves off Yaz just as River lays at the head of the bed, propped up with soft looking pillows behind her. River raises a brow at Yaz and nods to the left of her. “She likes the big one,” she says, and then the Doctor is leaning over the side of the bed and River is running her hands through her hair and the Doctor palms her breasts and Yaz  _ finally  _ lifts herself up, moving back on her heels at the end of the bed.

To the left of her is a thick blue dildo with black straps, a harness apparently.

“Did you —“

“Absolutely not. Didn't think you could handle it, dear.” River reaches around and squeezes the Doctor’s ass in both hands.

The toy is thick, like almost the size of her forearm thick, and yeah, Yaz is pretty sure if River had fucked her with that she’d have split in half. Yaz picks up the harness and toy and slips it on, getting off the bed to pull the harness up her hips and get it situated. She’s so distracted by the way it settles on her hips and juts out, the considerable weight weighing it down just a bit, that she doesn’t even notice the Doctor moving to the bed until River lets out a surprised gasp, then a long drawn out moan.

Yaz has caused that moan on more than one occasion and when she looks over, the Doctor is laying flat on her stomach, arms wrapped underneath River’s thighs and face in her cunt and she eats her out almost enthusiastically. River runs a hand through her hair and talks down to her, soft words and gentle encouragement that has the Doctor pressing her hips against the mattress, trying to get any friction.

When River pulls her eyes from the Doctor they’re dark and lust filled and she grips the Doctor's hair hard in her hand, eyes locked with Yaz’s. The Doctor gasps into her cunt but keeps going, fingers pressing into her thighs.

“Sweetie —“ River’s words cut off and she bites her lip, head tilting back and hips grinding forward against the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor hums in appreciation and does whatever she had just done over and over again until River’s thighs shake on either side of her head. River gasps and grinds her hips forward again, apparently too lost in whatever the Doctor is doing to keep her on track. “Right there, yes, perfect. Keep going, Doctor,” she moans and the Doctor lets out a choked noise from between her legs. One of her hands disappears and River gasps, smile on her face. “Could've started with just one, you know,” she says and the Doctor hums.

It’s quite a scene — watching the Doctor (the woman she’s been shagging) eat out River (the other woman she’s been shagging) within an inch of her life, and Yaz feels new heat pool at the base of her spine, her cunt throbbing again. She doesn’t have time to feel like a third wheel before River is reaching out for her and Yaz complies, climbing on the bed and crawling over to her, the toy bouncing against her leg. River cups the back of her neck and presses their lips together, though her own mouth opens in a moan that Yaz swallows right from the source.

River bites down hard on Yaz’s lower lip when she cums and the Doctor doesn't stop, only slowing down slightly. River gasps against Yaz’s lips and when they break apart they both look down at a blonde head moving between her legs. The Doctor's eyes are closed, nose pressed against the soft curls as her mouth keeps River on the edge again. When River finally drags her eyes away from the Doctor she raises a brow, appreciatively taking Yaz in with a smirk.

“I like this on you,” she says, hand dropping to the toy between her legs and giving a firm tug. “Think I’ll have you use it on me sometime.”

Yaz sits back on her heels and looks down at the cock. “I don’t think I could top you if I tried,” she admits.

“Not with that attitude, you can’t.”

Yaz gives one last lingering kiss to River before crawling around behind the Doctor, running her hands up the backs of her thighs. The Doctor lifts her ass in response and Yaz smiles softly down at her. “I think she’s ready. That’s what, four orgasms now and she’s still needy?”

“Insatiable,” River says, eyes locked on Yaz. “Always has been.” She pulls a pillow from behind her and tosses it at the end of the bed. Yaz takes it and slides it underneath the Doctor’s hips for a better angle before situating herself between her thighs, the toy firm and heavy in her hand.

“Have you been together long?” Yaz asks casually, tapping the toy against the Doctor’s clit. She groans against River’s cunt in response and River bites her lip, hand back in the Doctor’s hair.

“Years -- not sure how many it’s been. Sweetie, do you know?”

The Doctor detaches herself for barely a second to mumble out, “Thirteen,” and River looks down at her with a soft smile.

“We’ve known each other far longer than that, though,” River says, keeping eye contact with the Doctor as she dips back down to her cunt. Yaz rubs the tip of the toy through her and presses it against her entrance. The Doctor gasps and the movement of her head only stops for barely a second before it starts up again.

Yaz watches with rapt attention as the tip of the toy slowly eases into her, and she asks, “How long have you known each other, then?”

The conversation is normal, one they’d have over a coffee or something, and the fact they’re having it while they’re both fucking the Doctor just serves to stoke the heat in her stomach as she pushes her hips forward more, filling her inch by inch.

“Since uni, though it feels like it’s been lifetimes,” River says, moving her hips slowly with the Doctor’s tongue. She’s holding her head still now, grinding her cunt against her mouth and the Doctor looks up at her helplessly as Yaz fills her from behind.

“That’s a long time,” Yaz notes, sounding a little breathless now. The Doctor takes every inch beautifully and soon enough her hips are pressed against her ass, her cunt spasming around the toy as Yaz grinds against her. The Doctor moans loud and lifts her ass higher into the air, unable to do much other than let River fuck her mouth and Yaz fuck her cunt. 

Yaz pulls back, hands holding onto her hips and eyes focused on the way her cunt tries to pull her back in. The toy is a bit of a stretch but the Doctor takes it without complaint and soon enough Yaz has a slow but steady pace going. Her hips slap against the back of her thighs and the Doctor lets out a whimpered moan every time she bottoms out. She’s so focused on the way the Doctor takes her cock that she doesn’t even notice River staring at her hungrily until she looks up, and then her hips falter in their rhythm a bit.

She wants to ask what River is staring at but it’s pretty obvious -- her breasts, her abs tightening with every thrust in, the way her hands grip the soft flesh of the Doctor’s ass and how she ruts against her. River licks her lips and the Doctor must do something clever with her tongue then because her eyes close and her head tilts back and she moans. “Doctor, you better make me cum again or I  _ swear _ \--”

The Doctor does, easily. Her head moves slightly and River’s thighs start to shake and then she’s coming, moaning loud and holding the Doctor’s head still while she grinds against her mouth again. Yaz watches the waves of pleasure wrack through her body and thinks she might never get tired of it -- the way River’s face tightens then relaxes all at once, her shoulders tense and muscles in her arms tightening and mumbled curses and half thought sentences falling from her mouth all at once. The Doctor whimpers and River finally releases the tight hold on the back of her head, letting her finally come up for air.

The Doctor raises to her hands and Yaz watches River lean forward to press their lips together, the wet across the Doctor’s chin still shining in the light. Yaz increases her pace and the Doctor gasps into River’s mouth and clutches the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

“You’re doing so well, sweetie. You  _ did  _ so well,” River says to her, stroking the side of her face and keeping her still. “We want you to cum again, can you do that?”

The Doctor nods and Yaz imagines her biting her lip, though she can’t see it from the angle.

“Use your words,” River says sternly.

“Please, I can cum again, I swear it. I can --” Yaz reaches around and swipes at her clit and the Doctor jolts, a strangled moan coming from her throat.

“You can what? I’m sure Yaz would love to have you cum on her cock, right Yaz?” River looks over the top of the Doctor’s head at Yaz who can only bite her lip and nod as she starts pulling the Doctor back on the toy. The Doctor groans and the tightening of her cunt tells Yaz she’s close, teetering on the edge, practically.

Yaz leans over her back and starts rubbing tight circles on her clit, biting the back of her shoulder as River watches on with spread legs and a dripping cunt. “I would, Doctor,” Yaz husks against her ear.

The Doctor nods and clenches her eyes shut but River taps her cheek. “Nu-uh, eyes open, you know the rules.”

_ Rules _ , Yaz didn’t know there were rules. She doesn’t have time to wonder what they are as the Doctor is pushed over the edge and cums with a loud cry. It’s a mix of both of their names and curses that fall from her mouth like water and Yaz pushes her hips harder into her, working through the tight clenching of her cunt. The Doctor’s arms shake where they hold her up and she looks like she’s going to collapse but River tilts her head up and kisses her again, softly this time. The Doctor doesn’t seem to be able to respond much but River keeps on until the Doctor’s chapped lips move against hers as best she can, her body shuddering as Yaz slows and comes to a stop, hips pressing against the Doctor’s ass.

“Beautiful,” River murmurs against her lips, kissing her cheek then under her jaw. The Doctor leans forward and Yaz pulls out with a wet sound that practically echoes in the now quiet room.

The Doctor crawls forward barely a foot and collapses in the middle of the bed beside River, one arm slung over her waist and pressing kisses to her collarbone. Yaz climbs off the bed and busies herself with removing the wet toy and sitting it upright on the dresser, then taking off the harness digging into her skin. Red marks sit on her hips and she rubs at them softly, not looking over at the Doctor and River in their post-coital cuddling session and feeling a bit like a third wheel again.

“Yaz?” the Doctor says from the bed, and when Yaz looks up they’re both staring at her. The Doctor looks sleepy and well fucked and River looks like she wants to eat her alive but could wait another half hour. “What are you doin’ over there?”

Yaz rubs her hands over the indents on her hips and looks around the room. “Weren’t sure if I should go or --”

The Doctor furrows her brows. “Go? Do you want to leave?”

_ No _ , Yaz thinks.  _ I really don’t want to leave _ .

“The bed is big enough for three,” River says casually but the message comes across clear and Yaz tries to keep the small smile off her face as she climbs up the bed, slotting herself next to the Doctor who immediately reaches behind her and grabs Yaz’s hand, pulling it over her waist. Yaz is sweaty and tired and pressed against the Doctor’s sweaty tired back and she presses a kiss to the back of her shoulder as the Doctor lays her head on River’s chest.

“Y’think we should take a shower?” the Doctor asks after a few minutes of silence in the room. River has her fingers scratching lightly on Yaz’s scalp and it’s practically putting her to sleep.

“I think that would be a great idea. Go get it ready?”

The Doctor presses a kiss under River’s jaw, then wiggles and turns and presses a kiss to Yaz’s lips before she clumsily climbs out of bed and walks naked to the en suite.

“She really is somethin’ else,” Yaz says, watching her go.

“That she is,” River agrees. The sound of running water comes from the bathroom, then the shower head sputters to life. It’s not long before steam rolls out of the bathroom door in waves and River sighs, stretching her limbs out. “We might as well go now. She’ll use all the hot water if we’re not careful.”

River rolls out of bed and pads naked to the bathroom, disappearing around the threshold with a wink at Yaz still laying on the bed. When she’s gone from view Yaz runs a hand over her face.  _ What the fuck has she gotten herself into _ ?

Yaz doesn’t wait another second before she rolls out of bed and makes her way into the bathroom, joining the two women already underneath the hot spray of water.

**Author's Note:**

> as always follow me @zanthetran on tumblr <3


End file.
